The Struggle
by Alpha Kratt
Summary: Agent Olive has never told anyone her life story. Ever. It has been sealed away in her memories, never uttered out to a living being. That is, until she decided to write it all out on paper, in her journal, spilling her backstory out in ink. This is her backstory.


**A/N: This was a little piece I wrote for a backstory oneshot contest on FeralFront, a PG-13+ roleplaying site. I play Agent Olive as a red fox, and she belongs to a Clan called ThunderClan. I've played her for over a year now and it's amazing to see how she has developed through hardships and such. Of course, she is based on Olive from Odd Squad, just with a few tweaks to make her interesting.**

 **The contest isn't necessarily over yet, so I don't know if I won or not, but here's my entry, kind of like bits and pieces from Training Day but in written form. Enjoy! (I did add some stuff to make the story more interesting, but nothing too major, no worries!)**

 **I do not own Odd Squad, its characters, or the companies.**

* * *

 _"Begin at the beginning."_

 _"Yes ma'am. Ahem. I was born on a stormy December night, many many moons ago..."_

 _"The beginning of the story."_

 _"Oh, right. Ahem..."_

That was ages ago, when she had inadvertently caused a vortex. It was a mere mistake, one her brain didn't have time to correct.

She had never told anyone her life story: how she was raised by strict parents until she was 5 before joining Odd Squad (much to their enjoyment), how Todd treated her...

Until she decided to write it in her journal one day.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. The Odd Squad Academy was in full swing. Future agents were trying their hand at agility courses, rock walls, gadgets, collecting Centigurps, and strength training.

A girl was ready to tackle the tires. She had long brown wavy hair, and chestnut-brown eyes that made anyone stop and stare. She wore a gray thickset Odd Squad sweater and loose navy pants. These were the outfits agents-in-training were expected to wear until they became agents and got their badge and new uniform.

The girl went for it. She tripped halfway in, landing on her belly with a grunt. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Obfusco, the teacher of the academy, head over to her. _Great! Maybe he'll give me encouragement, tell me I can do better next time-_

"Maybe you should be more like... _him!_ " He pointed to a boy who was in the same gray sweater and navy pair of pants, who was effortlessly acing the monkey bars. He landed on the ground with a triumphant, high-pitched laugh. The girl gave a grunt. That didn't help at all! It just made her feel worse.

* * *

Over time, the girl began to see a change in the boy, who had become her new partner. He was a special child, being able to solve complex math problems inside his own head, sometimes in as little as 30 seconds. However, as his skill developed, so did his big ego, and his even bigger attitude. He solved cases with ease, sometimes refusing his partner's help outright.

The girl went with it, thinking in time, the leader of Odd Squad, Ms. O, would take swift action.

Boy was she ever wrong.

The girl, her partner and a scientist named Oscar were at the scene of a crime. A local villain, appropriately named Tiny Dancer, had begun making houses dance. However, it was up to the trio- erm, rather the duo, to catch them.

Tiny Dancer had fled to a house. However, no one knew what street, or what number for that matter. The girl immediately whipped out her notebook and began to write down info as Oscar spoke of odd and even house numbers. Her partner was less than impressed. After a bit of bantering between the two, he said, "Look, are you going to keep scribbling in your notebook all day or are we going to solve this case? We're going to 6 Sixth Street." His tone was authoritative, commanding. Olive had no choice but to follow him.

When they arrived at 6 Sixth Street along with Ms. O herself, all they found was a gardener tending to her flowers. "You're not Tiny Dancer." the girl spoke. Her voice was a mix of tiny and big. There was really no other way to describe it.

"My name is Rita, and I do not like dancing!" The gardener sounded a bit annoyed at the trio for interrupting her work.

All of a sudden someone's badge phone rang. It was Ms. O's. "Go for O." A small pause. "Tiny Dancer just struck again?" She shut her flip phone and clipped it back on her suit.

"Whoopsies, my mistake." the boy said, giggling. Now it was clear: he had led Ms. O and the girl to this house on purpose. Why? Merely for the fact that he admired Tiny Dancer's skill to make houses dance. He used the adjective "interesting" to describe it. And then...it all seemed to happen in a blur. The boy was fired an hour later in Ms. O's office, leaving the girl in shock, out of breath, without a partner. While Ms. O offered her a juice box to calm herself down and piece together what happened, the girl refused. Eventually she did get a new partner, another boy with black hair named Otto. He was a dorky awkward mess when he got into the Academy, Olive heard. But eventually, with time, he became an agent and was by Olive's side more than her old partner ever was.

Then, a few weeks later, the pienado attack was committed. The boy was back for revenge. Even though the girl pleaded with her life, begging, crying for him not to kill her or her co-workers, he didn't listen, wounding both Ms. O and Oscar with his pies. Neither one had fatal injuries; Ms. O had a wrenched shoulder, while Oscar was badly hurt but he would be okay, and back up and running in a week or two.

The girl could remember her and Ms. O's last conversation vividly, how Ms. O had told her to "solve...this...problem!" and to never give up, and seeing her leader go down when she was tough and fearless sparked anger and energy in Olive as well. Trading her waves for a corkscrew ponytail, she successfully stopped the pienado.

* * *

Time passed. Ultimately, Olive had no clue how she turned into a fox until someone told her it was by the Canine-Feline-inator. Life went on, with everyone as animals. Then, a miracle happened. Months later, Oscar had fixed the gadget with his two front paws (and a bit of drool), and everyone was back to normal. And then, deja vu.

The rest? Well, that was history. The story itself was sealed in Olive's memories, and it was up to her whether she wanted to share it or not.

Olive could still hear Odd Todd's voice as she roamed the forests of ThunderClan. A high-pitched voice that would stay with her until the day she died. His vengeance on Odd Squad, and Olive, would never sleep.

 _I'll get you yet, Agent Olive. I'll steal you from whatever "family" you HAVE! Whether it's Odd Squad or that "ThunderClan" of yours, I will make them all suffer! I WILL MAKE THIS WORLD ODD! EEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


End file.
